Angela Morrison
Angela Bollinger(née Morrison) is a fictional character in the television series, Outnumbered, and she is portrayed by Samantha Bond. Characterization Angela is Sue's older sister. She is a very 'new age' person who is into spiritual guides, dream catchers and feng shui. Having spent a long time in America after their mother's death, Angela turns up un-expectedly at Sue and Pete's house one day and, much to their surprise, announces that she is staying put for a while to look after their dad, Frank who is ill. However Angela loses Frank at the farm and is dumped by her boyfriend Trent, leaving Sue to predict that it won't be long before she is 'running back to America'. Sue turns out to be right as in the last episode of series one, she announces that she's leaving again. Angela wants to be liked by her niece and nephews and so often undermines Sue and Pete by buying them nice presents and giving them money and chocolate. Despite her bribery, it is only Ben who seems to like her. Character History Series 1 In series 1 Angela plays a much larger role than the two latest series'. Sue is convinced that she will return and leave within the same day and forget about her Dad. On this visit, though, Angela stays to look after Frank. In many places during series one Angela attempts to win the favour of the children and cover her tracks. Karen is uninterested. Ben has high hopes for presents and money and their relationship is hit and miss. Jake seems to try and avoid Angela, but offers her help in two episodes, once in the farm when she loses Grandad and then again when the true story behind her and Trent is shared. In this episode we finally see Angela and Sue begin to live together in a more civil way, however, in the final episode Angela decides to move back to America causing the two sisters to return to arguing ways. Series 2 In series two we meet Angela in the first episode, The Wedding. She seems to have moved on since the end of the last series and moves freely around people, however, Pete and Jake are on hand to make sure both her and Sue are not together. When they are left alone Sue tries to ignore Angela's attempts to annoy her, and they once more seperate. Following a summary of Angela's words to Julie, in which Angela said she thought Jake was gay, Karen manipulative and Ben psychotic, Sue proceeds go outside and kick Angela up the bottom before the family leave. Series 3 We meet Angela once more in episode five of the third series and Angela boasts that she has turned over a whole book rather than just a page. She is now married to a man called Brick and she is acting as mother to his children, the subject of some conflict between the two sisters. At the end of the episode she is rejected by one of Brick's children following Pete's descision to tell Brick where to put his 'Platinum' visa card. Series 4 She appears in Series 4 Jake's Secret (Part 1) and (part 2) where she has ran away from Brick with his daughter Misty to the Brockman's home. Trivia *Angela is Sue's sister and the children's aunt. *She spends most of her time living and working in the USA. *She does her best to make the children like her, often causing problems for Pete and Sue. Her efforts are largely wasted, however, since only Ben has any liking for her and Karen can't stand her. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Relatives